


Mr.CuddlyPoops

by lokigodofsasss



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokigodofsasss/pseuds/lokigodofsasss
Summary: Thor meets a kitten for the first time!





	Mr.CuddlyPoops

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is gonna be set when Thor marches into that pet store demanding a horse! Just something short and silly and maybe ooc but who cares! Its fanfiction! Hope you like it!

On the fourth hour of your eight hour shift at the Pet Palace, a man that you can only think to describe as beefy marches in and stops at the register where your coworker stood. 

“I need a horse!” You jumped and the kitten you were holding started at his booming voice. It sunk it’s little claws into the tan apron you were wearing and started to mewl. You were hushing the poor creature when your co-worker told the blonde man that the store only sold  the usual dogs, cats, and birds.

 “Then give me one of those large enough to ride.” You didn’t know who this man was but his loud voice was scaring Mr.CuddlyPoops and you were already tired of it. 

“Sir, if you wouldn’t mind, could you lower your voice?” You piped up before having to hold back a snort. The incredulous look on your co-workers face was priceless, you were definitely going back through the security footage later. 

The beefy blonde guy, or BBG as you had so dubbed him in your head, turned his head towards you and his eyes dropped down to the small fur ball clinging to your chest. His eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped and the BBG rushed towards you with a speed surprising for one of his stature. You cradled Mr.CuddlyPoops closer to your chest protectively, as BBG went and made grabby hands at the kitten. 

“What small creature is this?” He asked, his tone noticeably more quiet. His large blue eyes shone with wonder and amazement, almost as if he hadn’t seen a kitten before. You relaxed some and turned to show off the purring kitten to BBG and watched as his bottom lip began to quiver. 

“It’sa baby cat! His name is Mr.CuddlyPoops!” You say his name proudly, your eyes darting over to your co-worker just in time for you to see him roll his eyes at you. BBG mouths out the name silently, like he was trying it out in his head. “I’ll let you hold him if you promise to be careful!” You offer and watch as a giddy grin spreads over BBG’s face. You show BBG how to hold his hands to not hurt the small kitten before you pass him the small animal. 

Mr.CuddlyPoops started to purr even louder and even started to make biscuits in BBG’s hands. He lifted the kitten up to eye level and made cooing noises and was scratching behind the kitties ears. Just as BBG opened his mouth to speak, a woman in a white van came to a stop outside the store. She must have known this man because she yells in if he still needed a lift. BBG gingerly hands Mr.CuddlyPoops back to you, smiles, and tells you he will back to see Mr.CuddlyPoops again before he runs out and hops into the random woman’s van. 

“Did that really just happen???” Your Co-worker deadpans and you both bust out into laughter. 

THE END


End file.
